A Funny Little Thing Called Love
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: Arthur wants someone he can't have while the Lady Morgana is in love with one of the knights. But the objects of there affections has taken interest in each other. Can Arthur and Morgana separate Gwen and Gwaine before they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story ever so it might not be that good. It is suppose to be Arthur and Gwen and Gwaine and Morgana who are the main pairings. With a little bit of Gwaine and Gwen. I hope it is good.

Pairings: Arthur and Gwen/Guinevere, Morgana and Gwaine with a bit of Gwen and Gwaine

Characters: Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Gwaine, Percival and Leon

Show: Merlin

Plot: Arthur wants someone he can't have while Morgana is in love with one of the knights but the objects of their affections have taken interest in each other. Can Arthur and Morgana separate Gwen and Gwaine before they fall in love.

A Funny Little Thing Called Love

Chapter one

Arthur stared outside his window down at the courtyard, at a sight that hurt his heart. What he saw was Gwen and Gwaine in each-others embrace.

Anybody with eyes could tell that he was in love with Morgana's maidservant and as Merlin and Morgana both put it a blind person can see it. Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come" he said in a rather harsh tone.

"Morning Sire", Merlin greeted in a happy tone that aggrevated Arthur. Merlin starts laughing while he says "Are you still spying on Gwen and Gwaine. Are you ever going to admit you are jealous and that you are in love with her."

Before Arthur could respond there was another knock at the door. And revealing the Lady Morgana. And Arthur and Merlin could tell that she was angry, but they don't know the reason why. They don't know that the reason she is so mad is because she too is jealous of Gwaine and her maidservant. She is in love with the knight.

And seeing Morgana in a mood caused Arthur to laugh "Well what is the matter". And she went to stand by him at the window.

Morgana responded "Does Gwen and Gwaine have to act as if they are interested in each other. I mean she is a servant and he is a knight."

And Arthur could tell that she said that in a very jealous way as did Merlin. Which as them thinking that Morgana is in fact in love with Gwaine.

And Arthur ended up teasing her, "Well Morgana you aren't jealous of your maid and the knight are you".

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur what do I have to be jealous of. It is not like they are gonna be together". She said in a very harsh way which has Merlin say "Um Morgana you wouldn't be in love with Gwaine would you."

And they both see the look on her face and she trys to deny it "What no I most certainly am not". And she looks at Arthur and says " Get that smirk off your face Arthur. That is not a very attractive quality in a man man".

Then Morgana turns to Merlin and asks him if he can give her and Rthur a few minutes and nods to her and walks out but not before Arthur orders him to get the horses ready cause him and the knights which includes Gwaine goes on a hunt.

"Yes sire" Merlin says with a bow and he leaves Morgana and Arthur to talk.

"Ok Morgana what is it you need to talk about". Arthur says with a smile.

"Ok you want the truth here it is yes I am in love with Gwaine." She says in like one breath. And she continues "And I know you are in love with Gwen. So what are we gonna do about it."

Arhtur and Morgana continue to stare at each other while they try to come up with a plan to separate Gwen and Gwaine.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter of A Funny Little Thing Called Love. This is like a couple hours after chapter one. I hope this chapter is better then the first.

Chapter two

Everyone was joined at the table, Merlin, Arthur and Morgana.

Morgana repeats "So what are we gonna do about it?"

Arthur clears his throat and says " Well what we will have to do is to not let Guinevere and Gwaine to want each other and also it is not like they can get together because Gwaine is a nobleman he is a knight and Guinevere is a servant so that is against the rules."

"Well if that is against the rules then what makes you think you can be with her then."

"Well Morgana when I am King I can change all that. I can make my own rules meaning I will be able to be with her."

"Well does she even know how you feel about her."

Arthur shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know I would think she would"

"Well if she did she would not be paying attention to sir Gwaine"

Arthur notices she blushes when she says his name. "Oh my Lady are you blushing".

"I am not, So what is the plan".

"Well we have to find a way to tear them apart."

"Yes Arthur that is the idea".

Soon they cannot still come up with a plan so Morgana decides to sleep on it. Merlin also left by orders of the prince.

As Morgana exited Arthur's chambers he paced back and forth by the window for about an hour, All of a sudden he stopped. "Merlin!" he called but entered Gwaine. "Sire Merlin is gone"


End file.
